wardensvigilfandomcom-20200214-history
Elena Balston
Character Profile Elena's profile is located here . Wolfshead Harbor A natural deep harbor sitting in the bay north of Denerim, Wolfshead is also a developed port, though smaller than the kingdom's major ports. Its close proximity to the capitol of Ferelden means that, while the bannorn does catch runoff trade from Denerim, also means that it is not a priority stop for traders who merely need to sail a few hours south to reach the largest city in Ferelden. Though not among the largest towns, Wolfshead Harbor is a very old one, though it existed as merely an unnamed village surrounded by a large earthen wall and palisade since the Glory Age. In 6:10, construction began on what was to become Castle Balston following the development of a port in the harbor. The castle was completed in 6:25, though continued to be improved upon for the next fifty years. It is the dominant structure in Wolfshead, a square complex made of dark basalt and slate roofing with the eastern side of the outer walls facing the bay. The cliffs beneath are nearly vertical, making the castle almost entirely unassailable from the water alone. The port of Wolfshead, while it has its share of merchant vessels, is primarily home to what is referred to jokingly as the Wolfpack Armada (Branco di Lupi), a collection of ships initially brought to Ferelden by Elena's father, Vidal. The harbor and its freeholds have long suffered attacks by raiders and been threatened by invasion from any foreign power wishing to dominate the seas. The tiny fleet has, since its formation in 9:5, charged itself not only with the defense of the bannorn and its people, but also the Narrows - a place in the Denerim Bay where the sea is at its smallest point. 'Heraldry' Wolfshead Harbor shares the same heraldry as that of its ruling family, the Balstons. It is a grey wolf rampant on a blue field. The Ships of Wolfshead Harbor All of Wolfhead's ships are "fighting ships". Crewed by men and women with varying degrees of experience, the ships do some transport of goods and passengers, but it is minimal compared to their real purpose: the defense of the bannorn from the raiders of Brandel's Reach. Beginning with seven ships brought by Vidal de Aysleigh from Rivain, it has grown to include eleven. They are small and medium sized craft, capable of voyages of decent length, but primarily built for coastal sail. *''Red Coral'', Bann Elena's flagship *''Sword of Dairsmuid, the largest of the bannorn's ships, formerly beneath her father's command *''Lady Wolf, ''named for the late Bann Gemma *''Viscondeza *''Tempestwitch'' *''Felicitation'' *''King Maric's Helm'' *''Dragonfire'' *''Red Jenny's Revenge'' *''Arrow of Camenae'' *''Blood Lotus'' Bulwark Bulwark, or Bull, is Elena's mabari war hound, a three year old grey sealpoint male. He has become something of a mascot for the sailors of the Wolfpack, who have vowed to rename the next ship they capture the Lord Bull. Threads 'Past' *Windfall (Firstfall 11, Dragon 31): Wolfshead Harbor 'Dragon 32' Bloomingtide *North By Northeast : Bloomingtide 16, Library of the Royal Palace, Denerim *A Turning of the Season : Bloomingtide 17, Arl of Denerim's Estate, Denerim *In Residence : Bloomingtide 18, Teyrn of Gwaren's Estate, Denerim *I'm Having Some Friends Over Tonight : Bloomingtide 18, Balston Estate, Denerim *Familiar Rooms : Bloomingtide 19, The Pearl, Denerim *Seven Devils : Bloomingtide 19 - ??, Denerim (ongoing) *Stir the Blood : Bloomingtide 20, Royal Palace, Denerim (ongoing) *Mud, Sweat, and Leers : Bloomingtide 24, Denerim (ongoing) Justinian *A Man is His Clothing - Woman, Too : Justinian 11, Market District, Denerim (ongoing) Category:Inactive Characters